


isn't it good? (knowing she would)

by rosytonics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Weed, just some good ol' high friendfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosytonics/pseuds/rosytonics
Summary: It started off as it always does--with a little smoking, and then a little snogging, and then the two of them laying down with their sweatpants around their ankles, rubbing one out in his dorm room.





	isn't it good? (knowing she would)

**Author's Note:**

> (· ‿ ·) ノhello! uh...i guess i'm bustin back into the mcu fandom after a 3 year absence with...well, some good platonic friendfucking! that's just how it be! i hope you like it--please tell me if you do! it's my first time writing anything nsfw, so i'm a little nervous about it, but here goes nothing!

The bowl lays smoldering on the nightstand, all but forgotten. The air around them feels humid and heavy, smelling sweet, and sour, and herby all at once. Maybe it’s the weed, or maybe it’s the blood rushing to their heads as they lay upside down on the edge of his bed, or maybe it’s the jacking off--all Thor knows is that his whole body feels this delightful mix of dizzy and delicious.

 

He has no idea how long they’ve been doing this for. It started off as it always does--with a little smoking, and then a little snogging, and then the two of them laying down with their sweatpants around their ankles, rubbing one out in his dorm room.

 

Brunnhilde’s breathing is heavy beside him, and he doesn’t need to open his eyes to know what she looks like as she gets herself off. He’s seen it enough times, can hear it in the way the air trembles with her every exhale. He knows her eyes are open and rolled back towards the ceiling, glossy and red from the weed and the pleasure, her mouth open in a cocksure smile as rubs the alphabet against her clit with her thumb, two fingers pushing and sliding inside at a punishing pace.

 

She’s efficient--because she likes a quick, rough fuck, and because she usually gets hungry a good half hour after smoking. And a hungry Brunnhilde is…

 

They try to avoid it.

 

Thor, on the other hand, is far from efficient, as she constantly reminds him.

 

Brunnhilde rolls over next to him, pressing close to his side. Her body is warm and soft against his, and he bites back a whimper when he hears the slick noise of her fingers as she pushes them back inside herself. Her breath is hot, and it smells sweet, as she lets out a moan into his ear.

 

Whining as the heel of his hand brushes over his clit, he tilts his head back a little further and scrunches his nose. He grits his teeth as his fingers hit him in the right place and punch the air out of his lungs.

 

“Mm…” Brunnhilde laughs breathlessly beside him--but it’s cut short as she lets out a loud groan. “ _Oh..._ fuck!” Thor opens one eye just in time to see her back arch off the shitty campus mattress, her teeth sinking deep into her lower lip as she comes. It makes him whine and fuck himself just a little bit harder. She stretches her back, shaking out her shoulders and lifting her hips so she can pull her pants back up over her waist.

 

“Pick up the pace,” she orders quietly, her voice husky as she kisses the shell of his ear. She leans down and gives his earlobe a little bite, laughing again as he twitches. “The sooner you come, the sooner I can order a pizza.” Typical Brunnhilde. The world moves on her time, and even his orgasms have to come at her convenience.  

 

Thor shakes his head and tries to laugh--but it quickly shudders into a moan as his hand bumps against his clit again. It sends a shock through his entire body, waking up every nerve in his body and setting them ablaze. He bites down on his lip, dragging a shaky breath through his nose. He pulls out his fingers gently with a shudder, trailing them higher and higher until they reach his dick again.

 

“That’s it,” she mutters as she drags her teeth along his neck. Her fingers are wet as she pushes up the hem of his shirt, laying them on his belly. It twitches underneath her touch. “Hmm…” Her lips travel back, trailing up his neck again until she reaches his ear again. She’s so close that he can smell the weed on her breath and hear her swallow. Her lips are dry against his skin, and he twitches as she whispers, hot and heavy, barely loud enough for him to hear. “Good boy…”

 

Something about those words makes his toes curl against his scratchy comforter. His eyebrows furrow, and oh _god_ , he’s wet. “Oh-- _fuck_ …” Thor hates the way he sounds, voice all whiny and cracking at the ends of his words, but he can’t bring himself to stop. He can only whimper under his breath and wiggle his hips as he brings himself closer and closer to the edge. He likes to take his time, savor each good feeling that shoots like lightning through his body. His fingertips, wet and slick, begin to rub careless circles into his clit, and he turns his face away from her and hides it in his shoulder to muffle another embarrassing moan.

 

And Brunnhilde, well, she doesn’t seem to be having that. Her damp fingers grab his jaw, not at all gently, and she turns him back to face her. “You’re taking too long…” She huffs and reaches between his legs, knocking his hand aside with her elbow. Whining, he tries to replace it, but she grabs him by the wrist.

 

She presses his hand into the mattress beside his head, and this time, he leaves it there, only lifting it to cover his mouth as she starts to finger him.

 

“Oh, _fuck_!” he cries, biting down on his palm as she lifts her head, leaning over him as she rubs at his clit with her thumb and shoves her fingers deep inside of him. He lifts his hips with a strangled _uh!_ , squirming as he tries to get her to do either more or less--he can’t tell. All he knows is that he aches in the best way possible. Brunnhilde pushes her other hand flat against his abdomen.

 

“Stay,” she growls into his ear, shoving his hips back down.

 

Thor groans and throws his arm over his eyes, thighs trembling as he keeps them open for her. The pressure’s building everywhere--from her hand pushing down on him from the outside, to the rough rubbing of her thumb against his dick, to her fingers stroking him in all the right places. “I…” He swallows hard and draws in a shaking breath. “I-- _uhn!_ \--hate you…”

She presses her lips to his temple, laughing all the while. She’s beautiful and terrible all at once, and he can feel the curve of her smile against his skin as she kisses his ear again. Her fingers are barely moving anymore, just sitting inside him and twitching, occasionally scissoring, her thumb pushing down against him, hard. “What’s gonna get you to come, huh?” she asks impatiently, pushing the heel of her hand down against his belly even harder, “What’s gonna get you to come for me?”

 

And that’s all it takes. The pressure climbs higher and higher, the heat growing and growing inside him, and he can only take so much until he clenches his fist in his duvet and grits his teeth with a moan that tries to escape as a shout. His hips lift, one leg shooting out before falling back onto the mattress, limp.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

 

Thor wiggles a little as she pulls her fingers out of him, twitching with a loud whine as she brushes his clit one last time. He takes a deep breath, and lets it out, lowering his body back onto the bed and feeling the tension bleed out of him.

 

She flops down onto the bed beside him, and they peek at each other before bursting into giggles. They both look like they’re made of jello, floppy-limbed and jiggling with laughter.

 

“What’re you laughing at?” she asks, sitting up and sticking her tongue out at him. She rolls over and grabs her phone off of his nightstand, wiggling her hips a little, teasing him.

 

Thor reaches over and gives her ass an affectionate little pat, laughing when she glares mildly at him over her shoulder. He lifts his hand in surrender, but his smile grows all the wider when she grabs his wrist and guides him back.


End file.
